epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RespectthePixel35/Fawful vs Ghirahim. Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation Respawned 8
O hai der persons! I know I'm currently supposed to work on Link vs King Arthur, but I'm too lazy right now. So, today we have one of the main antagonists of Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Ghirahim, battling one of the main antagonists of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Fawful, to see who is the better small antagonist. |-| Fawful= Fawful (known as Lord Fawful to his minions) is an eccentric Beanish character and a major antagonist in the Mario & Luigi series. He is notable for speaking in Engrish (grammatically incorrect English) and making obscure food metaphors (e.g. "And this battle shall be the delicious mustard on that bread! The mustard of your doom!"). Fawful is a mechanical genius, but his common sense suffers due to his extreme fury, which often causes him to act in a delusional manner. His name comes from the words guffaw (a sort of laughter) and awful. Though his past is largely unknown, Fawful is implied to have been a long-time follower of Cackletta prior to the events of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and names himself as a pupil of hers in-game. He is officially confirmed to have gained his status as the greatest of Cackletta's students through his evil genius. He is the secondary antagonist of the game. |-| Ghirahim= Ghirahim (ギラヒム Girahimu?) is one of the two main antagonists of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. He is the lord of the demons that are unleashed upon The Surface during the events of the game. He is actively pursuing Zelda, and is able to detect her presence. Though he initially views Link as no threat to his plans, as the game progresses, he grows increasingly frustrated with Link's interference. At the outset of the game, although he is not seen performing the act, Ghirahim sends a huge, black tornado into the sky, knocking Link and Zelda off their airborne Loftwings. As Link begins his search for Zelda in Faron Woods, Ghirahim stealthily pursues him. The Battle Beat Fawful starts at 0:24 FAWFUL I'm Fawfully hungry tonight, for some victory, perhaps? This battle shall be the mustard on the bread, for laughs! The mustard of your doom of course, I've got minions, Millions of minions, who just don't need your opinion. In the last moments of the finale when relief leads to negligence, You feel scared, knowing I have genius level intelligence. Time to meet your Demise, stop with the make-up, mortal, I'll be laughing at your defeat... I HAVE CHORTLES!!!! GHIRAHIM Oh, please, you're a joke, you make jokes, from food. And now that I've seen your sense of humor, you've put me in a bad mood. Don't clap for yourself quite yet, you're quite frustrating. I have boredom from your raps, I just have to be hating. You've been a follower of Cackletta, trying to beat the Mario Bros. Yet you lost, what a bummer, why would we care? No one knows. It's awful, Fawful, and it's just not lawful, To guffaw at your master, you winning? That's a mouthful. DARK FAWFUL Dip you into lava till you're burning hot, like doom curry. I scoff at your comebacks! Can't you see I HAVE FURY??!! Spend your time of your worthless life with darkness and witches, I've already won this battle, my victory was easy as bread sandwiches!!! GHIRAHIM You lost to two fat plumbers twice, I at least died to someone with a sword. I'll send you Skyward, I can't take your "humor" anymore. You're Beanish, defeated, like I said, you're boring. Still think you're tough? You were only final boss in Bowser's Inside Story. Who won? Ghirahim Fawful Category:Blog posts